


[podfic] Keep Your Enemies Close

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers Tower, Cover Art Welcome, Fun, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: It's just a straightforward (if unplanned) prank war between Tony and Barnes. But then someone else gets involved.





	[podfic] Keep Your Enemies Close

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep Your Enemies Close](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038131) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/bo6qrl97joifppb/MCU%20Keep%20Your%20Enemies%20Close.mp3?dl=0) (8.95 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:09:47

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to mithrel for using the podfic welcome tag!


End file.
